the_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are short and stout creatures mostly inhabiting Khaz-Ered on the Continent. They are shorter than humans but taller than gnomes and halflings, taking advantage of their size when possible and relying on their robustness and strength when not. The average dwarf is steady, observant, kind and composed both during work and combat, yet able to rage with fierce zeal and persistence when the situation calls for it. While a dwarf prefers to plan forward to overcome challenges, many of them easily lose their temperament and self-restraint when exposed to conditions stirring their feelings, concerns or those they care deeply about. In past ages, the dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses, spending their time on refining metal and stone into powerful weapons and beautiful jewelry. However, when the call to battle sounded, they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Currently the three dwarven houses are led by the Council of Three Crowns. History Origin and evolution Culture : You can say much about Dwarves, but one thing's for sure. They're proud, and skilled in whatever they do. Dwarves are a strong and hardy people steeped in tradition with a zest for combat, art, and many a fine ale. While the monarchs of the past are honored, so, too, are the revered Listeners of Khâz, who comprehend the messages sent by the spirit of the fallen God from his resting place within the world. What the dwarven people lack in height, they make up for in heart and valor. Dwarves consider their clans vital to their personal identities. The leader of a dwarven family is its guardian. While this could be interpreted in a physical sense, as family leaders have often taken the lead in battle, it is more likely meant to mean that they are the champions of the family's best interests. Dwarves are famous metalsmiths. While they produce many implements of war, they are more adept at and more happy while working with softer metals for peaceful purposes. The legendary goat Goldglimmer was a wonder of Khaz-Ered and the subject of many tales of dwarven folklore. Customs * Most dwarves - and all nobles -sealed their deceased in tombs. * An old ascension ceremony for dwarven kings involved drinking recently heated Goldale, made to seem like molten gold. This was followed by a ritual depending on the house from whence the king originated. * The ancient kings of Tor Baduhr have gone through many sceptres during their reigns. By tradition, the king would have a new sceptre made each century of his reign, or if he was preceded by a king of a different house. * There is an old dwarven saying that goes "If you want to topple a wall, start with the foundation." Cuisine Haggis, consisting of oatmeal and sheep innards (specifically the sheep's lungs, liver and heart), is a common dwarven meal. Haggis and Iron-Forge black ale is a dwarven favourite, and has been the lunch of champions for over 300 years. Carrotbread is another longtime favorite in Tor Baduhr. Dwarves are fond of bear and fish. Serench is known for its blood sausages. The Auric Char, which only dwells in the cold waters of Khaz-Ered, is the most popular type of fish in Tor Baduhr. Faith Nearly all Tol-Dach Dwarves, especially so the highly religious Clan Llaird, follow the Temple of the Flaming Anvil, the Listeners of Khâz. Yet some have lived most of, if not their entire lives, on the surface with Humans, and have taken up the worship of Elyon, the living god of Men, Half-elves, and occasionally Halflings. One noteworthy example of a Dwarf serving Elyon is Draggan Swifthammer, a smith from Elohim. According to him, no other Dwarves shared his faith, much to their damnation. ; The Feast of Skies Once every twelfth year, the Dwarves of Tor Baduhr gather to rebuild from the bottom up, the Astral Hall, a great hall deep inside their city. There, they reforge the great daylight ceiling of pure gold, and the great nighttime archway of glittering diamonds. Dwarven Houses Houses * House Aeducan — Rulers of Orkrast, hearth of the finest warriors in Khaz-Ered. Led by Moira Aeducan. * House Llaird — Reside in Kalgrach. Known for their religious fervor. Led by Mallos Llaird. * House Caridan — Reign over the deep Serench, home of the finest Runecasters. Led by Dainn Caridan.